Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?
by Leptitloir
Summary: Allez, installez vous. Je vais vous parler de lui. [UA]


Hey !

Alors je me repointe avec un truc qu'est sorti après le nano, et … Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Genre, j'ai eu l'idée pendant mon premier jour de stage, j'ai commencé dès que je suis rentré, c'était pas prévu dans mon programme de trucs à écrire, c'est pas du tout autobiographique mais ça quand même réveillé masse de choses sans que je m'y attende, ça fait un peu mal et en même temps ça soulage, … Bref ?

Comme d'hab, merci à Syln pour la relecture !

Aussi, y a des **TW** **que j'ai, encore une fois, mis en bas** pour ceux qui préfèrent se jeter dans l'histoire sans rien savoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Vous êtes là pour parler de lui, hein ?

Non, personne m'a prévenu. Ah si, attendez ! Xion a appelé ce matin, c'était peut-être pour ça. Je suis pas sûr, j'ai pas répondu. J'étais sous la douche, et après j'ai oublié. On oublie vite ces choses-là, les appels, tout ça. C'est tellement futile. Lui, par contre, difficile de l'oublier. Forcément, vu comme ça s'est fini. Mais même sans tous ces trucs, vous savez. Vanitas, c'était quelque chose. Il marque.

Oh, c'est difficile à expliquer. Faut le connaître pour comprendre.

Je vais essayer, mais je vous promets rien.

Je commencerais bien en me moquant de ses cheveux, mais je suis assez mal placé pour le faire en fait. C'était le premier à me le faire remarquer, d'ailleurs. L'allumette, il m'appelait. Et il aimait bien m'allumer.

Non, pas dans tous les sens du terme. Ce serait de la pyromanie, sinon. Et ça c'est plutôt mon truc. Enfin mon truc, c'est vite dit. Je cramais des structures en papiers quand j'étais gamins, en douce dans ma chambre. J'aérais après pour pas que ça pue le cramé, mais je finissais toujours par me faire gauler par ma mère. Bref, rien de bien méchant. Mais je suis sûr que j'étais cracheur de feu dans une autre vie, ou un truc du genre.

Ouais ?

Je sais oui. Vous pensez bien que je sais. mais c'est pas pareil. On y reviendra plus tard.

Parlons de Vanitas, donc. Vanitas, je l'ai rencontré en convention, grâce à un pote. Demyx. Lui aussi il aura des trucs à vous dire si vous allez lui causer. Il est bavard. Et il sait. Il fait le con comme ça, terré sur son canapé, fainéant comme pas deux, mais il a le regard fin et il décrypte tous ces petits détails que vous ne remarquez même pas. C'est fou comme il est malin, ce con.

Mais donc, Vanitas. On l'a rejoint pour bouffer et on s'est posés dans un coin du bâtiment. C'était pas trop dur de se déplacer, on portait pas de cosplay. Faut dire, avec nos gueules, on était déjà un peu déguisés. Je lui ai pas trop parlé sur le moment, je tapais plutôt la causette avec Dem. Van, il lâchait un mot de temps à autre, pour la forme, histoire de rappeler qu'il existait. Mais il s'intéressait pas vraiment à nous. Limite on aurait cru qu'on l'emmerdait. Et c'était peut-être un peu le cas, en vrai. Faut dire qu'il a son côté prétentieux le gars. Une vraie diva. Il pète plus haut que son cul mais bon, comme les gens laissent faire …

Ouais pardon, je sais. On dirait pas trop, comme ça, qu'on est restés ensemble pendant plus de deux ans. Mais faut comprendre aussi, c'est plus simple d'en parler comme ça. Ça me crève pas le cœur de le traiter de connard. Mais lui dire Je t'aime, après ça … Vous comprenez hein ? C'est … Merde quoi.

Vous imaginez bien.

Putain.

Non non, laissez, ça va passer. C'est normal.

Je vais chercher un mouchoir. Attendez.

Voilà.

Désolé.

Ça me prend pas comme ça d'habitude hein, faut pas croire. Je suis pas … Enfin si, pour le coup, je suis bien un peu une tapette. Mais voilà. C'est pas trop mon truc, les larmes. Mais en ce moment ça part tout seul, pour un rien. Ça éclate et je sais plus quoi faire. J'aurais dû pleurer plus avant que ça arrive, tiens. Ça m'aurait préparé.

Bah, non, j'étais pas prêt. Personne est prêt pour ça. Même quand vous savez que ça risque d'arriver, que vous l'imaginez … Le savoir et le voir, c'est pas pareil. C'est pas pareil.

Mais on va faire les choses dans l'ordre. J'en étais où déjà ? La convention, non ?

Donc, la convention. On a pas trop parlé ce jour là. On a vraiment fait connaissance plus tard, aux vingt-deux ans de Dem. Il s'est pointé trois heures en retard - Van hein, pas Dem - et j'étais déjà bien bien éméché, pour pas dire au bord de la cuite. J'ai dû lui dire beaucoup de conneries je crois, et lui il a dû me prendre pour un sacré demeuré. Mais on a quand même réussi à avoir un semblant de vraie conversation. Je me souviens plus trop de la fin, parce que je me suis endormi sur le canapé pendant qu'il me racontait un truc, un souvenir avec son père je crois, mais je confond peut-être. Et quand je me suis réveillé pour vomir, il était rentré chez lui. Donc bon.

Après ? J'ai demandé son numéro à Demyx. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, j'étais pas amoureux ni rien. Mais il avait un truc, ce type.

Non mais ouais, je sais que ça fait cliché de dire ça mais je vous jure, il m'a laissé une impression pas banale. Je pourrais pas trop le dire avec des mots mais j'avais envie de lui parler encore. De creuser un peu sous la coquille.

Oui je sais, c'est pas ça qui vous intéresse. Vous voulez qu'on parle du reste, de pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais je peux pas juste vous donner la fin. Il faut commencer par le début. On raconte pas Vanitas dans le désordre. Et puis vous comprendriez pas, sinon. Y a plein de choses à dire, plein de petits détails que vous allez pas capter mais qui sont là et je vous jure, depuis que c'est arrivé, j'arrête pas de repenser à tous ces petits détails parce qu'elle est là la réponse. Dans les miettes.

Je sais, c'est un peu chiant pour vous. Mais vous comprendrez à la fin. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je peux pas juste dire "Il a fait ça parce que". Ça s'explique pas comme ça.

On s'est rapprochés comme tout le monde, avec le temps. Au fil des rencontres, des rendez-vous. Mais ça a quand même été vachement plus simple quand j'ai eu son facebook. On a commencé à se voir entre nous, sans les autres. Un coup au ciné devant un film de baston, un coup au Mcdo après les cours ou le boulot. Je me souviens, un jour, on est allés voir _A ghost story_ ensemble dans un tout petit cinéma avec une seule salle, un truc un peu paumé qui repasse des films qu'on retrouve plus chez les grandes enseignes. Et c'était long, putain que c'était long. Y avait bien un propos et tout, hein, un truc sur le deuil et la vacuité de l'existence je crois, ou le temps. Ce genre de choses que je capte pas toujours. Quand ça c'est fini, je me suis tourné vers Van pour lui sortir un truc du genre "Tu t'es pas trop fait chier, ça va ?". Mais vous savez ce qu'il faisait, Van ? Il fixait l'écran, hypnotisé, sur le cul. Incapable de parler. Van incapable de parler, putain. J'me suis dit que j'avais raté un truc, qu'y avait un message qui m'avait pas parlé. Mais lui, il est resté à côté de la plaque tout le reste de la soiré. Il était encore dedans.

Ça m'a plus, d'une certaine manière. De le voir comme ça. Pas parce qu'il était complètement déphasé ou quoi, mais genre … Vous savez Van, il est parfait. Ou il a l'air parfait. Il montre que ça, son côté précieux et assuré, ses regards sensuels qui glissent sur la peau. Et ses mots, il a une putain de verve le gars.

Il avait.

Oui, je sais. Faut s'y faire vous comprenez.

Il avait une putain de verve, et là … Là c'était pas le Van tout parfait que j'avais. Je voyais un peu sous la coquille, pour la première fois, et c'est ça que j'ai aimé. Je voulais pas me contenter du Van génial et génie, mais découvrir tout le reste, les trucs qu'il montrait pas. Son côté humain. C'est les failles le plus intéressant, chez les gens. Pas ce qu'ils cherchent à vous montrer, mais ce qu'ils sont vraiment au fond d'eux. Je voulais savoir ce que Van était vraiment, au fond de lui.

Après … Après je sais plus trop. Il y a eu d'autres rendez-vous encore, des tas. Trop pour tout vous raconter. Y a que pour moi que c'est important ça, vous ça va vous faire chier.

Y a …

Je sais plus vraiment quoi dire.

Y a eu plein de choses vraiment importantes pour nous, vous savez. Pour moi. Et c'est devenu affreux d'y repenser, maintenant.

Mais dans la logique des choses, puisqu'on a commencé avec la rencontre, je vais vous parler du jour où on s'est mis ensemble. C'était pas hyper incroyable ni rien. Je passais la soirée chez lui, on voulait se faire _Blade Runner_ et sa suite là, 2049 avec Ryan Gosling, pour comparer, parce que j'avais jamais vu le premier et lui connaissait pas le nouveau. Mais on avait tous les deux lu le bouquin d'où ça vient. _Les androïdes rêvent-ils de moutons électriques_, vous connaissez ? J'adore ce titre, je sais pas trop pourquoi. Sûrement à cause du côté à rallonge.

Enfin.

On arrivait pas à s'entendre parce qu'il aimait pas 2049, il le trouvait creux et long par rapport au premier film. Et j'étais pas d'accord. J'adorais l'ambiance, moi. J'étais complètement dedans. On s'est presque disputés, et puis y a eu un grand silence. On a compris qu'on pourrait pas être d'accord sur le sujet. On s'est regardé après avoir rangé les disques et il a dit, un peu en déconnant je crois, qu'il était pas sûr de pouvoir rester pote qu'aimait ce genre de bouse. Et j'ai répondu, un peu en déconnant aussi, qu'on avait qu'à sortir ensemble. Comme ça on serait plus potes.

Il a souri.

Ça voulait tout dire, ce sourire.

On dirait pas comme ça, hein ? Pas de baise, aucun roulage de pelle digne de ce nom. Mais c'était dit. On savait entre nous, y avait pas besoin de plus.

Le premier baiser, je crois que c'était à la gare. Il partait pour chez ses parents et je l'ai embrassé au coin des lèvres pour le provoquer un peu. Il m'a pris par le col pour plaquer sa bouche sur la mienne. Limite vénère, le gars. Il a dit que je portais pas mes couilles et que quand on embrassait quelqu'un, on le faisait dans les règles de l'art. J'ai ri. Il est monté dans le train en me faisant un doigt d'honneur pendant que j'imitais un cœur avec mes mains.

C'était marrant, ouais.

Mais deux semaines sans lui, qu'est-ce que c'était vide. J'me suis fait une soirée pizza avec Demyx pour combler.

Lui ? Oh, y a pas grand chose à en dire.

Il était content pour nous, Dem. En vrai, avec le recul, je crois que Van lui plaisait aussi un peu, et ça lui a fait quelque chose de savoir qu'on était ensemble. Mais il a rien dit. Il m'a juste raconté en long en large et en travers tout ce que ses ex disaient sur lui, et on a ri toute la soirée.

Deux semaines. J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui. A la soirée cinéma, à tout ce que je savais pas encore à son sujet que j'allais bien finir par apprendre. J'étais curieux et impatient. Mais, un peu paradoxalement, je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. Genre tout découvrir petit à petit, fouiller ce drôle de mystère tout autour de lui. Ces choses qu'il disait pas mais qui s'entendaient, quand on voyait au delà des mots.

Il est rentré avec la tonne de bouffe et il a passé la semaine chez moi. Faut dire, avec la clim et Netflix, j'avais tout pour le convaincre de rester. Parfois on discutait, on échangeait ces petites conneries banales que tous les gens partagent. Mais il y avait aussi de grands silences. J'aimais bien ça, les grands silences. C'était souvent sur un grand silence qu'on envoyait valser nos fringues.

Oh, je me souviens. Ça va vous paraître con, hein, mais un jour … Bon, c'est pas grand chose en vrai. Mais je suis entré dans la salle de bain. Je sais plus trop pourquoi, je voulais attraper mon rasoir, je crois. Un rasoir électrique. J'aime pas la barbe vous savez, je la rase de près.

Mais donc, je suis entré. Et il était là, en plein milieu de la pièce. Il avait essuyé une partie de la buée qui recouvrait le miroir et il se fixait sans rien dire, sans bouger. Et je vous jure, ça peut avoir l'air débile comme ça, insensé. Mais Van, quand il matait son reflet, il avait vraiment l'air désemparé. Comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre.

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Hein ?

La première fois ?

Oh, je vois.

C'est Xion qui vous l'a dit, hein ?

Y a qu'elle qui sait, enfin elle et moi. Van a jamais voulu en parler à Demyx. Faut dire, Dem, il aurait paniqué. Enfin, on a tous paniqué bien sûr, allez pas croire. Evidemment que ça fait peur ce genre de choses, ça vous bouffe de l'intérieur. C'est affreux parce qu'on sait que ça peut retomber, mais on sait pas quand. Mais voilà Xy et moi on gérait, on a su prendre sur nous et chialer quand il fallait. Demyx, il aurait perdu pied. Il aurait pas supporté, je crois.

Et puis Van, il soigne son image. C'est le genre de chose qu'il veut pas montrer. Pas à tout le monde.

Voulait, oui, je sais. Pardon.

Enfin bref.

Oui, ça aussi ça s'est passé dans la salle de bain. Dans la baignoire, pour le coup. Enfin vous vous doutez bien, hein, il allait pas s'ouvrir les veine sur les chiottes. C'était pas digne de sa grande classe.

Ce que j'ai pensé ? Je sais pas trop. Enfin j'ai eu peur bien sûr, j'ai flippé ma race et j'ai chialé. Vous imaginez la claque que c'est, un truc pareil ? Vous rentrez du boulot, votre mec qui devait passer la soirée à la maison vous attend dans la baignoire, du sang plein des mains et le poignet, puis il y avait l'eau rouge et les putains de lames de rasoir jetables qu'il m'avait chouré encore par terre sur le carrelage.

J'ai pas compris, d'abord.

J'ai paniqué. J'ai appelé les secours sans trop y penser, complètement à l'ouest, en priant pour que ce soit pas trop tard. Je me suis raccroché aux trucs que je savais, des choses que j'avais entendu, comme quoi cette méthode marche pas, qu'on a pas le temps de se vider parce que ça prendrait des heures. Et puis il avait à peine entaillé l'autre poignet parce qu'il avait pas la force, vu l'état du premier. Mais j'avais peur, j'avais grave peur, j'ai cru que j'allais finir par vomir et quand les ambulanciers l'ont enfin emmené, je suis resté tout seul dans l'appart sans rien pouvoir faire.

J'aurais dû l'accompagner, peut-être.

Aller à l'hosto pour l'attendre là-bas.

Nettoyer la pièce.

Appeler quelqu'un.

Mais j'ai rien pu faire.

J'étais là comme un con, j'attendais qu'il se produise quelque chose, un truc, n'importe quoi. Je voulais que ça soit jamais arrivé. Mais elle était là, cette putain de soirée, et j'y pouvais rien. Et je savais pas quoi faire parce qu'on peut pas faire semblant après ça, on peut pas vivre comme si ça avait jamais existé. Ça change tout, pour toujours. Je pensais à tellement de choses et elles allaient toutes me poursuivre maintenant, et c'était trop tard pour effacer ça.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait essayé de se foutre en l'air ?

Pourquoi il m'avait rien dit ?

J'étais pas assez important pour qu'il m'en parle ?

Pour le garder en vie ?

Pourquoi les poignets et pas autre chose ? Il devait bien le savoir que ça marchait pas ce genre de conneries, non ?

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu se tuer ?

Est-ce que c'était pas plutôt un appel au secours ?

Je dis pas qu'il était pas sérieux ou quoi hein, y avait vraiment quelque chose qui allait pas, mais …. Ben c'est un truc qu'on entend souvent quoi, les appels au secours. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Qu'il allait mal.

Mais pourquoi j'avais rien vu ?

Après ? Après c'était plus vraiment pareil. Y avait un truc entre nous, comme de la crainte, un peu de la peur. Mais on a jamais vraiment reparlé de ça.

Si, bien sûr que je lui ai posé des questions. Pas trop, un peu. J'avais peur de l'abandonner si je disais rien, et de le mettre en colère en demandant trop. Il fallait jongler. Trouver le juste milieu. L'endroit où ça exploserait pas. Et c'était dur putain, tellement dur. J'ai même cru qu'on arriverait jamais à vivre avec ça. Avec ce qu'il avait fait. Ce que ça voulait dire.

Parfois, il était ailleurs et je le prenais dans mes bras, comme si ça pouvait le protéger. Parfois, on faisait semblant. Je lui ai offert des bracelets en cuir, pour cacher. Même au pieu il les enlevait plus. Sa main déconnait un peu parfois, il pouvait plus l'utiliser aussi bien qu'avant. Mais c'était pas pas catastrophique non plus, hein. Il faisait avec.

La vie a repris son cours. Elle pouvait pas s'arrêter là de toute façon. On se levait le matin, on mangeait, on allait à la fac ou au boulot, on rentrait, on se matait un bon film en bouffant un kebab. Et je guettais.

Toutes les fois où il regardait par la fenêtre, paumé dans ses pensées. Cette expression qu'il avait parfois, d'un coup, comme de la peur qui le prenait sans prévenir. Vous savez, cette gueule que vous faites quand vous plongez votre main dans votre poche et que la carte bleue y est plus. Je lui demandais ce qu'il avait. Il répondait _rien_, ou il haussait les épaules.

Non, j'ai pas touché aux rasoirs dans la salle de bain. Les couteaux non plus. Je voulais pas qu'il pense que je le maternais. Il aurait pas aimé ça, Van. Il est fier de son indépendance. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a jamais emménagé ensemble, d'ailleurs, même s'il passait presque toute sa vie chez moi.

Oui, je sais. Mais c'est pas encore la fin. Ça va bientôt venir, vous en faites pas.

Non je repousse pas. Et puis même, vous pensez bien que c'est pas facile à dire. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, moi, ça regarde personne.

Pourquoi ?

Bah … Lui il aurait voulu, je pense. Il aurait voulu que je dise ces trucs là aux autres. Que je raconte. C'est pour lui que je dis tout ça, pas pour moi. Moi je veux pas y penser, même si ça me quitte jamais. C'est affreux ce genre de trucs, ces pensées qui vous bouffent et qui tournent en boucle dans votre crâne à trois heures du mat'. On devrait avoir un bouton pour éteindre le cerveau.

Il était tendre parfois, Van. C'était pas souvent et ça lui ressemblait pas trop, mais certains soirs, il rentrait crevé et il posait sa tête sur mon épaule, sans rien dire. HS. Je lui demandais rien, je savais qu'il avait pas de réponse à me donner. Mais dans ces moments-là, il laissait tout retomber. Plus de regards glissants ni de sourires arrogants. Même le cynisme, il le laissait à l'entrée.

Je crois qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Un truc que j'ai jamais pu lui donner, mais qu'il venait quand même chercher.

Peut-être. Peut-être que si j'avais pu …

Ouais je sais, on referait le monde avec des si. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. De me dire que j'ai peut-être raté un truc, et que je le reverrai plus jamais à cause de ça. A cause de moi. De ce que j'ai pas fait.

Oui, je sais que j'y suis pour rien. Mais ça fait pas tout de le savoir. Et puis pourquoi je serais pas responsable au moins un peu, si j'ai pas pu empêcher ça alors que j'étais là ? J'aurai dû le voir, non ? Le remarquer avant que ça arrive ? On était proches, alors pourquoi j'ai rien pu faire ?

Je me souviens, un jour … Une de ces fameuses soirées … Il a relevé la tête vers moi et il m'a demandé si je me sentais seul. Et moi j'ai été con, mais tellement con, j'ai ri et que lui ai dit qu'il était quand même dans mes bras et que ça allait être compliqué, là tout de suite, son truc. Mais ça l'a pas amusé, lui. Il m'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils. "Pas seul comme ça" qu'il a répondu, et il s'est levé pour aller prendre sa douche.

J'ai pas compris sur le moment. J'ai pas compris et il a fallu que ça arrive pour que je pige, que ça s'imprime dans ma tête et … Et c'est trop tard maintenant. C'est ça le pire, c'est de se dire qu'on aurait dû voir quelque chose qu'est devenu tellement évident maintenant, mais que c'est trop tard. Trop tard. Qu'on pourra jamais rattraper ça.

Le briquet ? Oh, il fume Van. Bah non je me suis pas méfié, j'allais pas le lui confisquer. Je veux dire, vous voyez un type qui clope au calme, vous vous imaginez pas tout de suite qu'il pourrait … Bah voilà, avec Van c'est pareil. Je vais pas …

Oui non, je sais. J'allais pas.

Non.

Ecoutez s'il vous plait, juste pour cette fois. Juste pour cette fois, c'est plus simple. C'est plus simple pour moi d'en parler comme ça, au présent. J'arrive pas à ... C'est tellement récent ...

Non mais je m'en fous que ça m'aide pas. Je m'en bats les couilles, vous imaginez même pas. Mais ça fait trop mal sinon. Juste pour cette fois, s'il vous plaît.

S'il vous plait.

J'ai besoin de ça.

C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

…

Ce matin là, je me doutais de rien. Il est parti à la fac comme tous les jours, avec son sac plein de pins, une chemise aussi noire que sa tignasse et un slim bien serré qui le mettait grave en valeur.

Oui je me souviens, parce que je lui ai enlevé tout ça et qu'il a dû speeder pour tout remettre et partir dans les temps. Il s'est barré avec son sac sur le dos, et si j'avais su ce qu'y avait dedans ...

Non.

Non je me doutais pas, non.

Non. J'y ai pas pensé, non j'ai rien vu venir ! Il a passé la porte comme tous les jours, avec le même _a plus_, et je savais pas que ça voulait dire adieu !

Et quoi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Mais elles servent à rien vos questions, elles sont connes putain ! Vous savez très bien ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi vous venez me le demander ? Non, non j'ai rien de plus à dire que les autres sur cette journée là ! Il s'est levé le matin comme tous les autres matins, on a baisé à la va-vite sur le canapé où vous êtes assis et non, non j'ai pas fouillé son sac avant qu'il se barre, "par précaution après ce qu'il avait déjà fait !" Je fouillais pas ses affaires tous les matins pour m'assurer qu'il avait pas une putain de bouteille pleine d'essence dedans, parce que j'imaginais pas qu'un jour il aurait la putain d'idée d'aller s'immoler en plein milieu de la fac ! Qui fait ça bordel, qui ?

Comment j'aurais pu savoir ?

Non c'est bon, j'en ai des mouchoirs, j'ai pas besoin des vôtres.

Non il a rien dit, il a rien laissé, pas de mots pour expliquer ou de petit texto avant. Non j'ai pas capté ce matin là et je vous promets que j'aurais voulu pourtant, je vous jure que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour m'en rendre compte avant, avant que ça arrive et que ce soit trop tard pour empêcher ça ! Vous croyez pas que j'aurais fait quelque chose, sinon ?

Oui il s'était déjà foutu en l'air une fois, mais ça voulait rien dire ! Ça m'indiquait pas l'heure ni la date de la prochaine tentative, ni même qu'il allait en refaire une ! Van c'est un mystère, il parle pas, il se la joue, il fascine et il en joue, mais il dit pas les vraies choses, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on peut pas dire avec les mots et lui il avait ça à l'intérieur ! Et je l'ai pas vu ! Vous imaginez, je me suis levé avec lui et j'ai même pas compris ce qu'il allait faire, j'avais pas capté qu'il repasserait plus jamais la porte dans l'autre sens ! J'aurais dû le voir, mais je l'ai râté ! Et maintenant quand je me lève tous les matins, j'ai l'impression que c'était tout près de moi, évident, que j'aurais pu empêcher ça mais que j'ai pas réussi à le faire, et maintenant c'est fini pour toujours !

Merde …

Non. Laissez.

Juste deux secondes.

C'est trop.

Je sais pas, trop récent. trop vrai. Trop grand. C'est trop, moi non plus je peux pas tout dire avec des mots.

Pourquoi ?

Non, je sais pas pourquoi, il m'a rien dit.

Bah oui j'ai une idée, bien sûr, mais il pourra jamais la confirmer.

Mais j'y repense, à chaque fois, cette espère de peur incompréhensible qu'il avait, ces regards, son air ahuri au cinéma, ces phrases que je comprenais pas et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Chaque fois que j'entends quelqu'un me dire qu'il devait avoir des problèmes, un truc qu'il nous a caché, qu'il était malade et qu'au moins maintenant il a plus ça sur le dos, j'ai envie de vomir. Tous ces gens qui parlent comme s'ils le connaissaient, qui me sortent qu'il était peut-être pas fait pour vivre, qu'il devait faire de la dépression et que c'est triste ce genre de choses, qu'on s'en rend toujours compte trop tard mais non, non les gens savent rien, parce que les gens ont jamais vu que ses sourires grands comme son orgueil et personne a jamais lu en dessous !

Mais Van, il est pas mort parce qu'il était malade. Il est mort parce qu'il vivait dans la peur.

Il avait peur.

Il était peur.

Van il l'a jamais dit mais je suis sûr, il avait la trouille de ces trucs que personne comprend et qui vous laissent tout seul face au reste du monde. Il avait peur du temps qui s'étire, parce qu'il allait l'effacer, le temps. Qu'il était insignifiant face à lui. Il avait peur parce que rien n'a de sens au fond, et que si rien n'a de sens tout est vain, et c'est terrifiant de vivre et de se dire que la vie ça va nulle part ! Van il crevait de trouille et il le cachait en la jouant parce qu'il était seul, tout seul, comme tout le monde et les autres s'en rendent pas compte, mais lui il le ressentait chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à quelqu'un ! Van il est mort parce qu'on se comprend pas, tous, on peut pas se comprendre, et qu'on est condamnés à ça, à croire qu'on est proche alors qu'on aura toujours ces murs qu'on voit pas entre nous et qui nous éloignent tous ! Et on fait semblant, comme si ça existait pas mais c'est là et ça l'a tué !

Et j'ai pas pu empêcher ça. J'ai pas suffi. J'étais pas assez.

Et non, non il est pas mort soulagé, il est mort en hurlant parce qu'il avait mal. Il est mort terrorisé parce qu'il savait, il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il était seul et insignifiant et que la mort ça changerait rien à tout ça, à la vacuité et au reste.

La vacuité. C'est terrifiant la vacuité.

Et j'ai pas vu.

J'ai pas compris.

Il a fallu que ça arrive pour que je me rappelle de tout, et que je commence à voir. Et ça fait mal tous les soirs, parce que c'est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Il est mort seul.

Et je peux plus rien y faire.

Et il sera plus jamais là.

Plus jamais.

Et personne peut comprendre ça.

Même ceux qui souffrent aussi. Ceux qui s'en veulent aussi.

Personne ne peut comprendre cette douleur là qui est à moi et à personne d'autre, personne ne saura jamais exactement ce que c'est.

Il m'a laissé tout seul avec ça.

Et je dois me lever tous les matins en y pensant.

Et me coucher tous les soirs avec ces pensées dans la tête.

Non

Me dites pas que vous comprendrez.

Vous comprenez pas.

Personne comprend.

Personne comprendra jamais.

C'est Van qui avait raison.

On est tous seuls.

Seuls.

Pour toujours.

Non, gardez vos mouchoirs. Et vos questions.

Je sais que vous avez encore quelques petits trucs à demander, mais je m'en branle.

Sortez.

S'il vous plaît.

Non, pas demain. Pas la semaine prochaine non plus. Jamais.

Sortez.

Non il a rien laissé que vous pouvez consulter. Et quand bien même, ça vous regarderait pas. Je veux plus vous voir.

Non c'est pas contre vous. Ou si, un peu. On s'en fout.

Pas désolés. Je veux pas savoir si vous êtes désolés.

Sortez.

Juste sortez.

S'il vous plaît.

Sortez.

* * *

**TW : Mort, suicide.**

Voilà. Allez lire des trucs drôle pour vous remonter le moral.

(Milou, bon courage pour faire finir ça bien !)

Je serai quand même très heureux d'avoir vos avis !


End file.
